


Safety Blanket

by LucifersForkedTongue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersForkedTongue/pseuds/LucifersForkedTongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam needs help facing his nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry to those who follow m,e I try to get a story out every week. So here is a cute little drabble to make up for being slow!
> 
> Plus: I'm going to write a chapter story, so you'll be getting little stories like this for a bit in between me posting chapters.
> 
> Plus Plus: If you have any ideas for a chapter story go ahead and send me them!

When Sam was little he had a teddy bear. Like most kids this teddy bear protected little Sammy from the monsters underneath his bed. This bear had another job though, to protect him from the demons inside his head, to protect Sam from himself.

As Sam grew up, the teddy bear grew older with him. By the time Sammy was six the bear was missing an ear, and most of its stuffing. His father, John, decided Sam was too old for stuffed animals. Without a second though or even asking Sam, he threw the old, dirty, well loved, bear away.

This was a devastating day for poor little Sammy. He hadn't just lost some mangy old toy; he had lost his best friend, a part of himself.

When Sam was fourteen, and being dragged all over the country and back again he realized he had a new safety blanket, Dean, his older brother.

Dean protected him from the nightmares and the monsters that lurked in the darkest corners of his mind. When John left them alone in the latest one star motel, that looked like it would be blown over by the slightest gust of wind. Sam knew he was safe, no matter what as long as he could hear the soft snoring of his big brother, in the bed next to him.

Eventually though, Sam became too old and too big to sneak into Dean's bed during a storm, or a particularly vicious nightmare. It's not like he would ever admit that he was scared to Dean anymore, or reveal his nightmares. So, from then on Sam knew he had lost another comfort, Even though his big brother was always there for him during the day, it just wasn't the same at night.

Now it was just Sam and Dean. Three years after their dad died, they're still doing what he trained them to do, hunt down nightmares.

Sam smiled as he remembered his teddy bear and the way him and Dean used to be. He knew it was silly, to be nearly twenty seven years old and still miss the raggedy old thing and the comfort of sleeping next to Dean.

Sam buried his head in the back of Gabriel's neck; tightening his grip around the angel's waist, pulling him so they were flush together. Sam smiled against the shorter man's neck, kissing it lightly. Even though he missed his old safety blankets he knew he had nothing to worry about.


End file.
